


Long Live the Black Cat

by fanfics_she_wrote



Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Immortal, One Shot, Sad boi hours, and then old and everyone else is dead, chat noir lives forever, happy ending I promise, oh to be young and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_she_wrote/pseuds/fanfics_she_wrote
Summary: Plagg and Adrien promise to never abandon each other. Ever.Thank you to11JJ11for the prompt!
Series: MLB drabbles & one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Long Live the Black Cat

Adrien Agreste was fifteen years old when he rebelled against his father and fled his home to attend public school. He was fifteen when he came home that day and found a strange box that would change his life forever.

Adrien Agreste was fifteen years old when he adopted the moniker Chat Noir and began using the Miraculous of Destruction to fight evil, to fight Hawkmoth. He was fifteen when he met his partner, the clever and kind and determined Ladybug. He was fifteen when he developed a heavy crush on her.

Adrien Agreste was sixteen years old when he really fell in love with Ladybug. He was sixteen when he had successfully managed to get a monthly delivery of camembert for his energetic kwami, Plagg. He was sixteen when he kissed Ladybug for the first time without other influences. He was sixteen when Ladybug said she'd go on one date with him.

Adrien Agreste was eighteen years old when his best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, told Chat Noir that she was Ladybug, his love. He was eighteen when he told Marinette he was Chat Noir. He was eighteen when the world met the teen model's girlfriend and he vowed to never let his father take Marinette out of his life -- as Gabriel had several other things. He was eighteen when he threatened to move out and never look back should Gabriel interfere in his relationships with Marinette or with his friends.

Adrien Agreste was twenty years old when he and his lady finally took down Hawkmoth and faced the man behind the mask. He was twenty when he watched his father leave in the back of a police van. He was twenty when Marinette told him that she loved him and  
would always be there for him. He was twenty when Ladybug locked up all the miraculous jewels, save his and hers. He was twenty when he first saw Plagg truly despondent and grieving. He was twenty when he assured Plagg that he would never abandon him. He was twenty when Plagg said Adrien would always be his favourite holder and that he wished he would never have to leave.

Adrien Agreste was twenty-five years old when he married Marinette and officially gave her the newly re-named fashion house to own -- in her own name. He was twenty-five when he and his wife fought crime together as a simple pair of helping hands to the law enforcement. He was twenty-five when he felt like everything would be okay afterwards.

Adrien Agreste was twenty-eight years old when he had his first child. He was twenty-eight when he and Marinette brought home a grinning and gurgling Emma Agreste, godchild to Nino and Alya. He was twenty- eight when the media was obsessed with him and his family, always wanting to showcase the Agreste family. He was twenty-eight when Ladybug and Chat Noir's appearances began to decrease slowly.

Adrien Agreste was thirty years old when he noticed that Marinette had the faintest little laughter lines at her eyes, and the lightest smile lines around her lips. He was thirty when the couple had their second child, wide-eyed Louis Agreste. He was thirty when Ladybug and Chat Noir completely vanished. He was thirty and didn't look a day over twenty.

Adrien Agreste was thirty-four years old when the couple had their third and last child, bright and bubbly Hugo Agreste, Plagg's favourite. He was thirty-four when he visited his father after some slight persuasion from Marinette. He was thirty-four when Gabriel met his grandchildren. He was thirty-four and still, he didn't look a day over twenty.

Adrien Agreste was forty-four when Emma Agreste stole her mother's earrings and became the mononymously-known crime-fighting heroine, Ruby. He was forty-four when he and Marinette decided to let Emma keep the miraculous as long as she promised to remain responsible. He was forty-four when magazines and TV shows pointed out his youthful appearance, stating outright that he didn't look a day over twenty.

Adrien Agreste was fifty-six years old Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain had both passed, jointly leaving the bakery to the Agreste family. He was forty-six when he noticed the wrinkles around Marinette's eyes had become slightly more pronounced. He was fifty-six when Hugo took over the fashion house, when Louis took over the bakery and when Emma settled down herself. He was fifty-six and still looked twenty.

Adrien Agreste was sixty-seven when his father passed and he guiltily felt incredibly light and unburdened. He was sixty-seven when he had already welcomed three grandchildren, two from Hugo and one from Louis. He was sixty-seven when he remembered the promise he had made to Plagg and the wish Plagg had made in return. He was sixty-seven when he finally realised why he never looked a day over twenty.

Adrien Agreste was seventy-six when, after much dispute, he succeeded in getting Marinette to pass on the duties of the Guardian to him. He was seventy-six when Marinette passed on. He was seventy-six when Hugo's sixteen-year-old Felicity emerged as Lady Rouge. He was seventy-six when he realised the world was going to pass him by and he would never look a day over twenty.

Adrien Agreste was a hundred years old when Emma was buried and Felicity's Lady Rouge was replaced with Scarabeé Rouge, Louis' grandson. He was a hundred when he locked himself away in the manor with no one but Plagg to keep him company. He was a hundred as he started to watch the world pass him by.

Adrien Agreste was a hundred and thirty-two years old when he was declared dead. He was a hundred and thirty-two when he left the manor and people would say how much like a young Adrien Agreste he looked. He was a hundred and thirty-two when he visited his children's graves and left flowers. He was a hundred and thirty-two when he sat at his wife's and talked to himself.

Adrien Agreste was two hundred and eight years old when bitterness overtook him and he turned his back on the world. He was two hundred and eight when new evils rose and someone called Lady Luck fought alone. He was two hundred and eight when the world asked where other old heroes were, if iterations of Ladybug existed. He was two hundred and eight, bitter and old but with the face of a young man.

Adrien Agreste was two hundred and ninety-seven when Plagg expressed deep regret, not for the first time, for what he had done to Adrien. He was two hundred and ninety-seven when he turned on the news to hear that Coccinelle, a red and black spotted hero, had been killed in action. He was two hundred and ninety-seven when he closed the manor again and hid from the world.

Adrien Agreste was four hundred and twenty years old when the Miraculous of Creation changed hands to  
a villain's. He was four hundred and twenty when he found rage and grief and loss and loneliness enough fuel to become Chat Noir again and to seek out the Red Lady. He was four hundred and twenty when he collided with a civilian in padded gear who clumsily stumbled over her own makeshift weapons and informed him that she was going to fight the Red Lady herself because the people in charge clearly couldn't. He was four hundred and twenty when he asked her name and she said, as she accidentally hit him on the head with a yo-yo, "I'm Mar-- er . . . madly clumsy. Sorry."

Adrien Agreste was four hundred and twenty when he smiled a genuine smile for the first time in centuries and gave her a helping hand up. He was four hundred and twenty when he thought, perhaps it wasn't as bad as he had led himself to believe. He was four hundred and twenty when Plagg forgave himself.

Adrien Agreste was four hundred and twenty when he found life once again in the form of an angry, feisty, cunning, brave and selfless woman with hair black as night and pretty bluebell eyes who stood up to a villain to protect her city, Chat Noir ready to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has work  
> Me: I'm gonna write another one-shot  
> Also me: thinks about turning one-shots into full-length fics
> 
> self-control who??


End file.
